The house of the rising sun
by JoyInk
Summary: Hinata takes her place as the head of the household but not everyone is happy about the new change. As Hinata adjusts to her new role as leader some people have other plans, to overthrow the main house altogether.
1. Chapter 1 The Heiress

**Authors note**

**Feel free to review and give me some feedback. **

Hinata got into position before starting her match with her sister, if she won she would be the head of the household if she lost then the title would go to her sister. But they had already fought for it when they were kids unless they saw potential in Hinata. Because of this she wouldn't lose to Hanabi not again, she only lost last time because she hesitated to strike her sister, and for that her father scolded her for being weak. Her father never approved of her it was because she was weak and shy, when she was little she was sick all the time. Hanabi however was unlike her in every way, she was confident and strong and was talented in her byukogan and outclassed her in everything. Because of Hinata's weakness and Hanabi's natural talents they had wanted Hanabi to be head of the household, this saved Hanabi from being sent to a lower branch. Girls were treated more kindly than boys in the hyuga household, and it helped that Hanabi was especially talented than her sister. Ever since childhood her father never let her forget how disappointed he was in her, belittling her every move, she felt like her father hated her. While her father never missed an opportunity to boast about Hanabi prowess which made her feel even worse. And that is why Hinata had tried her best to catch up, practicing relentlessly and even wanting to join the ninja academy. No one believed she would achieve anything but she never gave up mostly due to the one she had a crush on Naruto, he was very much the opposite of Hinata. He was outgoing, spoke his mind, stubborn and never gave up, she watched how much he worked to improve himself, how confident he was in himself despite what his peers would say, this inspired Hinata so much she wanted to gain the approval of him and her clan. Because that too was her nindo, her ninja way. The match began, and the two sister activated their byukogan, a unique ability only from the Hyuga bloodline. Hinata was fast, using all of her handwork into action but Hanabi was faster, she spent most of her strength blocking Hanabi, and avoiding her. She ran around her target keeping her distant.

"Is this all you've got Hinata, pathetic! and they call you a Jonin!" Hanabi mocked, hopefully to rile her sister up. "If this is what a Jonin level ninja is capable of then you really are weak!"

"Eight tri-gram sixty four palms!" Hinata and Hanabi both said charging towards each other knocking each other back, Hinata fell down but Hanabi managed catch her landing.

"You're going to have to do better than that sister!" Hanabi yelled, Hinata shakily got up determination in her eyes. She had one last thing up in her sleeve, her secret move she had been practicing and this time she wouldn't hesitate.

"Twin Lion Fist!' Hinata yelled, two purple colors of chakra formed between her hands in the shape of a lions head, and released all her chakra in one punch knocking her down. Hanabi clumsily got up.

"Cool move but!" Hanabi yelled rushing towards her sister and striking her with her palm. "What? how?"

"When i used my secret move i was able to block you're chakra control you're palm has no punch" Hinata said. The elders clapped, and her father was dumbfounded.

"Well done Lady Hinata" Neji said her cousin, the elders were impressed.

"We underestimated you Lady Hinata" the elder said "We would like reinstate you back to the Hyuga head"

"I would be honored" Hinata bowed

"No, we are honored" The elder said smiling. Hinata noticed the scolding her father was giving Hanabi, and was worried about her sisters future. As she was entering her room she heard her fathers voice yelling at someone she turned around and saw it was his sister he was yelling at. Hanabi was in tears, she never saw her so helpless like that she was usualy confident.

"You are nothing but a disgrace to the Hyuga name!" she heard her father yell

"I'm sorry, f-f-father" Hanabi whimpered through tears.

"Because of you, you embarrassed me in front of the elders. How was a weakling like Hinata able to defeat you?" her father sneered "You don't deserve the Hyuga name, i should have put you in the branch years ago!" and slapped Hanabi across the face, this riled Hinata up and she stood in front of her father protecting her.

"Leave Hanabi alone!" Hinata said

"Hinata out of the way! this doesnt concern you" her father said stepping aside Hinata blocked him.

"No" Hinata said refusing to budge.

"Hinata this is the last time!" Hisashi barked

"If you want to hit her you have to go through me!" Hinata said.

"You wouldn't" Hisashi said

"I would" Hinata said, it became a stare off between the Hyuga's waiting to see who would budge, he came to raise his hand when Hinata interrupted him. "If you hit me you're hitting the new head of the house and i don't think the elders would like that" Hisashi seemed to rethink his decision and lowered his hand and left.

"Hinata, why did you do that?" Hanabi asked

"Because, we're sisters. whatever happens i won't let you be branded with the curse mark" Hinata said. Hanabi then gained a new respect for her sister, the fact she would protect her like that.

Hinata stood staring in front of her mirror, she could hardly recognize herself. She had full face of makeup; a fancy up do with hair pins and flowers, and wearing a traditional kimono patterned with lavender flowers. Hinata looked at herself one more time, before heading out of her room, her cousin Neji was waiting for her.

"Lady Hinata are you ready for your coronation?" he asked

"Y-y-yes" she stammered mentally knowing her father would not approve of her stuttering. she had gotten better over the years to stutter less and speak more loud, but she never was any good at public speaking, and large crowds, and her stutter only became worse when she was nervous.

"Don't worry Lady Hinata you have proven yourself that you are worthy to lead the Hyuga household" Neji said, noticing how nervous she was, she nodded, she wrapped her arms around his and walked together. She had managed to change her fathers mind from her hard work as a ninja, and the fourth great ninja war, and her final match with Hanabi beating her in combat, she was finally gained acceptance from her peers. Her nerves caught up to her once she looked down the balcony to see the rest of her clan.

"Today is the coronation of the new head of the Hyuga household, the first born daughter Hinata Hyuga." Hisashi proclaimed, the crowd cheered, Hinata was able to form a shy smile on her lips. Her father wrapped her around the Hyuga clans coronation robe, it was much too big for her. "Congratulations Hinata you've proven yourself" It was the first time her father gave her an approval instead of looking down at her. She noticed her father give her sister a frown.

"I'll talk to you later" he sneered Hanabi looked down in shame. Then the elders put a sash with the Hyuga symbol on it over her robe. Many more tedious rituals and traditions followed. And even gave her speech on being the next head of the house. Once it was all over Hinata was more than thrilled to have time to herself,she went to tend to her garden. Her mother used to love flowers and gardening and she picked up on her hobby, people told her she was a lot like her mother kind, gentle and beautiful. She didn't remember much of her mother but the things she did remember was she was always kind to her, and loved her very much. Once her mother died the once warmness in her heart turned cold and empty, she noticed a change in her father as well, the entire main house seemed to change. Tending the gardens made her feel like her mother was still there with her.

"Ahem!" came a cough interrupting her from her thoughts, she looked up relieved it was just her cousin Neji. "I'm sorry to startle you"

"I was just finishing gardening" Hinata said

"The elders want to speak to you" Neji said

"Not again" Hinata whined "Can't this wait till morning" Neji chuckled.

"I'm afraid not,It's the life of being the head of the house" he said then noticed her pout. "But... it wouldn't hurt to go to town for a few minutes"

"Yay!" Hinata squealed "Neji you're the best"

The Konoha village away from the Hyuga compound was a breathe of fresh air, especially now she had gotten rid of her formal gowns and was wearing her ninja clothes. No one treated her like she was their superior, even though in her house she was now, but she didn't like it. In Konoha people treated her like Hinata. It was a breath of fresh air to be away from the household and not worrying about her duties and formalities, but once in the compound her smile disappeared.

"Hinata! There you are we've been looking all over for you!" her father said.

"Ah father i was just talking to Neji" Hinata said they bid farewell and she followed Hisashi.

"You should spend less time with him now you're the head of the house, it will tarnish your reputation" Hisashi said

"Yes father" Hinata said. The Hyuga elders were waiting for them in the meeting room, Hinata sat at the head of the table and her father sat beside her.

"Have you decided who you want in you're counsel?" Hyuga elder asked

"Yes, and i want Neji to be my consultant and second in command" Hinata said with much confidence, it was unlike her. The elders were speechless, even if he was talented he was also part of the branch.

"But he's a lower branch member!" the elder said

"I know" Hinata said, the elders looked at each other after much discussion they came to an agreement.


	2. Chapter 2 Operation Kidnap Hinata

She noticed everyone had changed how they acted around her, her father especially. She had. She sat down for breakfast and her father smiled at her which was weird.

"Hinata why don't you sit beside me" Hiashi said "Hanabi make room for your sister." Hanabi was just as shocked as she was.

"But that's my seat, i always sit beside you!" Hanabi said.

"Well you're not the head of the house now aren't you" her father said.

"Ummm... it doesn't really m-m-matter to me... i'll just sit were i usually sit" Hinata stammered.

"Nonsense!" he said "Hanabi move" Hanabi looked insulted and she switched places with Hinata, she sat across from them while Hinata sat beside her father. And even weirder her father wasn't criticizing her or completely ignoring her. She used to be able to grab her breakfast and leave and nobody would have cared or noticed, but now her father was giving her attention and Hanabi was the one being left out. She felt bad for her sister she knew how it felt like to be invisible or just a nuisance like her very existence was like a fly on the wall. It happened again when they where walking towards the carriage they were going to visit the lower branch compound.

"Hanabi what are you doing" Hiashi said in annoyance.

"I'm joining you in the carriage" Hanabi said perplexed, he glared at her. "But i always ride in the carraige with you"

"Not today" he said

"We can all fit in the carriage no need to fight" Hinata said, her father ignored her.

"B-b-but! how am i supposed to get to the compound?" Hanabi said horrified

"You have legs, use them" Hiashi said shutting the door to her face. The branch compound was dirty, worn down and gloomy, she watched as two boys played with a soccer ball back and forth. She remembered going through the compound as a kid, her father telling her the purposes of the branches; the second house, the shinobi, servants. and the bond-servant; where they got all of their products, food, clothing, and other commodities. She stepped out of the carriage and was greeted by cheers, some little kids came running up to her, one little girl gave her some lilies.

"For me?" Hinata said and smelt the lilies "Thank you"

"When i grow up i want to be a ninja like you." said the little girl Hinata was able to see the curse mark on her forehead which was mostly covered by bangs, she felt sorry for the little girl; and made her think of Neji.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked

"Mina" the little girl answered

"Mina, I'm sure one day you will" Hinata said

"Mina!" a woman called, she watched as the kid ran off to her mother.

"Where's Neji?" she asked

"He's on a mission, do you not like my company lady Hinata" Ko said offended

"No, that's not true" Hinata said. "I'm really grateful for you always looking out for me"

"Lady Hinata!" a woman sobbed grabbing her robs "Please help me, you're the only one, my son is sick he needs medicine, Please!" Ko and other shinobi Ken grabbed the woman away.

"How dare you touch the head of the house!" Hiashi yelled "You should know your place!"

"I'm sorry!" the women pleaded

"Wait! her son is sick, i need to help her" Hinata said; Ko and Ken let her go.

"No Hinata, leave this to doctors." Hiashi said

"B-b-but" Hinata said

"She'll be fine" Hiashi said

"Ken, get a medical nin to check on her son" Hinata said

"I will see to it" Ken said.

The following days she had begun to realize just how tiresome being the head of the house was, it wasn't all gilts and glamour. She had gotten to move in to her fathers office, people acknowledged her now. But she hardly got to see her friends, she missed team eight and being a shinobi, anytime something exciting happened, she had to stay put to make sure she was safe. She sat glumly looking out the lake throwing pieces of bread for the swans to eat.

"Lady Hinata" called a voice, she turned around and ran towards her cousin to hug him.

"Neji! you're back" Hinata said

"It's only been three days" Neji said

"I know but... i missed you" Hinata said "it's not the same without you"

"Well i'm glad I've been missed" Neji said

The cousins caught up with each other those three days, Hinata was jealous of Neji's adventures with team Gai. And she shared what happened at the compound, he was awfully silent about it. Later in the evening she was in her office, doing some reading when she heard all of a sudden a creak of her window, then a thud, she got ready to fight whoever the intruder was.

"Byukugan!" she yelled "Gentle fist" and blocked all of his chakra points.

"You are strong" the stranger dressed in black said. "But i didn't know come here to fight!"

"Eight tri-gram sixty four palms!" Hinata yelled, as she attacked his chakra points he was able to dodge with speed, she had to go faster then him. Then he vanished but she sense he was right behind her, he was so fast he looked like he was disappearing and reapearing.

"Then what are you here for?" Hinata asked

"I'm on a mission O.K.H other wise known as O.K for short, and also known as Operation Kidnap Hinata. And also known as_" But was caught off by Hinata's gentle fist, the impact sending him flying out the window he climbed in. Hinata leaped out and chased after him. This reminded her of her missions with team eight; and if she captured him the counsel would be impressed with her, and finally stop treating her like a child.

"You can't win we will kidnap you!" he said, and stopped running.

"We, there's more of you?" Hinata said "Where's the others?"

"My backup is coming and we will have you, there is no escaping us!" he said

"We'll see about that" Hinata said

"Leaf Hurricane!" he shouted spinning so fast he created a tornado

"Eight tri-grams revolving heaven!" she said creating a shield, and knocked him out, once the dust settled she saw her cousin and Tenten.

"Lady Hinata?" Neji said shocked.

"Neji he's an intruder and tried to kidnap me, he has allies we should look for more suspicious people!" Hinata said

"His allies are us!" Tenten stated

"What?" Hinata said, why would her cousin, want to kidnap her? he betrayed her. "No... It... can't...be"

"But it is!" she said irratated "The intruder you beat up is Rock Lee"

"I tried to stop him from breaking into your room but he wouldn't listen." Neji said annoyed

"What? i... don't understand" Hinata said puzzled.

"O.K Hinata is a success" Rock lee said

"Stop calling it that Lee! we are not here to kidnap her!" Tenten shouted "It makes us sound like criminals!"

"I still don't get it." Hinata said Neji explained.

_It all started after Neji had talked to his cousin, he knew she was missing her friends so he decided to cheer her up._

_"And that's the plan" Neji said finished explaining to his comrades._

_"That's really thoughtful of you Neji" Tenten said "And we would love to come!"_

_"Great" Neji said. _

_"I will make this part of my training!" Rock Lee said. "So then all we need to do is kidnap Hinata!" Rock Lee fist pumped the air until Tenten punched him and Neji face palmed._

_"No you knucklehead! what part of the plan involves kidnapping Hinata!" Tenten shouted "We're sneaking Hinata out tonight!"_

_"But isn't it kidnapping?" Rock Lee said_

_"Not if she comes willingly. We'll take her for a walk and go the direction to the restaurant. Everyone will already be there, and we'll surprise her" Neji said._

_"But already came up with our mission name O.K. Hinata" Rock Lee explained "Operation Kidnap Hinata. Not O.S. Hinata"_

_"We're not kidnapping Hinata!" Neji said and face palmed again._

_Later on that evening they three of them walked to the compound, the only person missing was Lee._

_"Where is he?" Tenten grumbled, then saw a black silhouette come running in the distance. _

_"I am here!" Lee proclaimed_

_"What are you wearing?" Tenten asked "You're entirely covered she won't recognize you!"_

_"That's the point" Rock Lee said then got out two other black jumpsuits. "I brought yours along too"_

_"No way were wearing that!" Tenten said _

_"But we're sneaking her out. We will climb the window of her room and take her with us" Lee said_

_"Lee that won't work she will think you're a burglar!" Neji protested_

_"Exactly, you look like a thief" Tenten said_

_"A spy" Lee corrected._

_"Alright since we're all here lets get Hinata_" he was stopped short as he saw his teammate sprinting towards her window, and climbing up._

_"LEE NO!" They both said in unison. There wasn't much they could do as they watched their comrade get his ass beat. _

"And that's what happened" Neji finished. They opened the door to the restaurant and all their friends where there, she was so happy. She missed Choji, Shikimaru, Sai, Kiba and Akamaru; she missed Shino and his bugs, she missed the loudness of Naruto, and the hotheadedness of Sakura and Ino, and...Sauske. She missed them all.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

"Congratulations on becoming the head of the house!" Sakura said sweetly

"You're the king now that's awesome Hinata!" Naruto said "Now i'll defiantly become Hokage!"

"Naruto she isn't a king, she's the head of the house" Sauske said

"Same thing" Naruto muttered

"Thanks" Hinata said blushing, she was about to take a pork chop but Choji swiped it from her gobbling it down in his big mouth.

"Choji that was Hinata's!" Ino said

"Butinoitlookedsogood" Choji mumbled

"Don't eat with you're mouthful!" Ino bossed around

"What a drag" Shikimaru said.

"You didn't have to come" Kiba said, passing some meat to Akamaru.

"No one had to but we did, because Hinata is our friend" Shino said.

"Here Hinata have some of mine" Tenten said passing her some pork chops.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked meekly

"Just take it" Neji encouraged, she ate some of Tenten's pork chops.

"Have some of mine too!" Lee said dumping all of his pork chops.

"Lee she has enough pork chops!" Tenten barked. The two started fighting over pork chops Neji was annoyed but all was good, she was so happy to be with her friends. After the reunion they got to the Hyuga compound she met face to face with someone she didn't want to face her father. And behind him Hanabi, who was grinning to ear to ear, like a cat who caught the cream.


	3. Chapter 3 Sister Fight

"Hinata where were you!" Hiashi said crossly "We've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm sorry father but we went to eat pork chops and we forgot the time" Hinata said

"You were out of the compound?" Hiashi shouted then turned to his nephew "You of all people should no better than to take Hinata out of the compound without supervision!"

"She's not a child, she can take care of herself!" Neji defended

"She's the head of the house!" Hiashi fumed "What if something were to happen to her?"

"She can handle herself, she's a ninja" Neji said.

"I don't mean to be out of line but... i just don't think Hinata is cut out for this." Hanabi said "Maybe you should reelect someone else? "

"I can assure you that Hinata is capable of running the house" Neji said. "She beat Hanabi didn't she?" Hiashi seemed to think is over.

"Fine" he grumbled and walked away, Hanabi following behind him.

The next few days she noticed her sister was acting cold around her, she knew it was because her father was giving her a lot of attention, attention she always wanted but was usually designated towards Hanabi. But it was different now her fathers attention towards her felt fake, he was only doing so because she was the head now. Anytime she did something right when people were around he boasted about her, Hanabi was clearly upset. She knew when they were kids they weren't as close as they could have, part of it was because of her intense training, being a ninja, and heir to the house. But now everything was different she could make it up to had noticed Hanabi had been training really hard, so after her duties she brought a tray of Chamomile tea.

"Hanabi!" Hinata called sweetly placing the tray down, and entering the dojo.

"Sister... what are you doing here?" Hanabi asked "Shouldn't you be, taking care of the house?"

"I've finished my duties. And I've been thinking of doing some training myself" Hinata said as she looked around the dingy dojo she was reminded of her sparing match with her sister. They were kids back then and it was to see if she had what it takes to be the next heir. "How about we spar?"

"Maybe another time" Hanabi said she sipped the tea "It's too sweet" and left her sister with her thoughts. As she was about to sip her tea she noticed a beetle crawling on her finger she didn't scream because she was used to beetles. Her teammate Shino fought with beetles so she got used to them, as she looked closer the beetles looked exactly like his. Which meant he must be nearby, her theory was correct as she went out of the dojo and saw Kiba and Shino waving at her.

"Kiba, Shino" Hinata greeted Akimaru barked not letting her forget him, "I can't forget you too."

"We wanted to visit you before going off on our mission" Kiba said

"I wish i could go with you" Hinata said

"You're needed here" Shino said, she groaned then her eyes lit up as she saw a familar woman. "Kurenai came along too" she hugged Kurenai surprising her but she returned the embrace.

"Master!" she cried.

"I'll let you catch up with her" Kiba said

"So long Hinata" Shino said as his swarm of bugs followed behind him.

"I heard you became head of the house, i wanted to congratulate you" Kurenai said handing her a bouquet of flowers "I'm so proud of you, you've grown into a strong young woman"

"You really think so, i don't feel strong" she replied

"I always believed in you, ever since you were on my team. Despite your struggles you never gave up and worked very hard" Kurenai said. Being with Kurenai made Hinata wonder if this is what having a mother felt like, she always loving and gentle but strict and demanding. She'd check up on her and her teammates to make sure they were doing well even after she had stopped being their mentor. She wondered if this is what having a loving parent felt like. She didn't have much memory of her own mother but she was kind and gentle too. Alas the time came to an end, and she was left back to her thoughts, but was interrupted.

"Hinata the meeting isn't until another ten minutes." Hanabi said "By the way you may want to look through your office someone is in it" she then turned around wondering who was in her room, it was probably her father, or maybe Neji, or Hanabi was pulling a prank, but it was neither, she saw a long violet haired woman at first she thought it was her mother.

"W-wh-who are you?" Hinata asked, the woman turned around and it wasn't her mother, it was another Hyuga member, she had the distinct eyes and cursed seal. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm sorry, i must've got confused and went int the wrong room, how embarrassing" she chuckled at herself

"That's alright, but what are you doing in the main house?" Hinata asked

"The elders are recruiting me for security" the woman said "I've wasted enough time already i should be off." She spun around swaying her hair back and forth, leaving Hinata alone. It wasn't until she took a good look at her office that she noticed books were moved and papers missing, someone clearly went through her stuff, and that woman who shouldn't be here was oddly suspicious. Whoever she was she was getting to the bottom of it. After looking through her books nothing seemed to be missing, most of them were dull Hyuga politics, and her paperwork was all there. then she looked through the scrolls, and one of them was gone, it was one of the most important ones the Hyuga secret techniques. She ran to find the elders and found them in the meeting room. She saw among the rest of the counsel members the same woman

"Y-y-you" she pointed at her.

"Hinata you are ten minutes late! and Kagura isn't someone suspicious, she's a new recruit of the security" Hiashi said, she was about to say something but stopped herself. "Look at Hanabi even she was on time"

"I'm sorry, but i thought that it was later" Hinata said turning to Hanabi who seemed to be enjoying this.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Hinata" Kagura said "Sorry about barging in to your room"

"Speaking of my office the Hyuga scroll is missing" Hinata said the elders gasped in horror. She looked at Kagura to see if her expression changed, did she feel guilty? shocked? she couldn't tell she was like an emotionless statue, not like how she was when they first met.

"Actually i borrowed the scroll i was practicing some techniques" Hanabi said.

"You can't just enter my office and take my stuff without asking" Hinata said

"It's not like you were using them" Hanabi argued

"You still shouldn't be borrowing sacred scrolls whenever you please" Neji said

"Of course you're taking her side" Hanabi said

"That's enough!" Hiashi said "Lets get back to our new recruits"

The rest of the meeting went per usual, she met some new members in security Kagura, Tamaki and Yukio; but Hinata payed close attention to Kagura to see if she looked guilty, or any clues to confirm her suspicion. After the meeting, Hinata was determined to get the scroll back.

"Where's the scroll?" she asked her sister

"Why do you need it? it's not like you're going to use it. It's just going to sit on the shelf collecting dust" Hanabi said, Neji frowned at her.

"So you brought him along because your too scared to ask me yourself?" she smirked

"No. we just ended up going the same direction" she explained "Now hand it over"

"Fine... i lost it" Hanabi said

"You what!" Neji shouted "It's one of the most important Hyuga scrolls!"

"It's not my fault" Hanabi said and swung her back towards her "and it's not my problem"

"Hanabi, comeback!" Hinata shouted "Why are you acting like this? Ever since I've become the head you've been acting distant"

"You wanna know why" Hanabi said fists shaking, and turned around facing her.

"Because i'm supposed to be the head not you, father said i'm more superior than you, because i was born gifted and you were born weak. I could have beaten you! But i was going easy on you because you're supposed to be weak!"

"Just because you're born a genius doesn't mean you deserve to be the head" Neji stated

"That's what this is about?" Hinata said glumly "Fine. Then let's have a rematch, this time don't hold back"

"I've been waiting to wipe the floor with you!" Hanabi said

"And to make it more fair if you beat me i step down as head" Hinata replied

"Lady Hinata you can't do that!" Neji protested

"I know what i'm doing" Hinata two activated their byakugans, got into position, and the match began.

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms! they both shouted, they were evenly matched in the gentle fist neither of them able to hit their chakra points.

"Palm Bottom!" Hanabi shouted enough force to push her over she didn't give her time to counter attack. "Vacuum Attack" pushing her down again, she spurted out blood. She didn't understand why was she holding back? the fire in her eyes from their last match was gone. Was she not good enough for her? this made Hanabi even more furious. "Vacuum palm!" she shouted again.

"Hinata fight back!" Neji said, why was she letting herself be beaten did she really want to give up her title, she shakily got back up.

"Are you done, have you gotten out of you're system?" Hinata asked, she didn't understand was she mocking her? "Put all of your hatred and anger on me, I can take it"

She tightened her fist and focused on her anger and then punched her not even using jutsu. She hated her right? She wanted to make her suffer, she was better than her in every way, but she stole her title her spot. And father now loves her more than her, she hated her, then why? why did it hurt so much? seeing her this way? no she hated her, she hated her with every fiber of her being, and she used the punch with all of her hatred and anger directed towards her. But was stopped.

"Neji..." Hinata said, he was in between the two sisters.

"I don't know why you're doing this but this needs to stop." Neji said still holding Hanabi's wrist "I can't watch this anymore." Tears were forming in her eyes, why was she crying? she sunk to the ground and started sobbing.

"Hanabi?" Hinata said kneeling down, she grabbed her into a hug crying on her shoulder, snot running down her nose.

"I don't want the title..." Hanabi said through her sobs "I'm, sorry"

All this time Hanabi admired her big sister, she wanted to be just like her, beautiful, kind and strong. Because of her duties they never spent time together, but when they did she was so happy. But she buried it, buried it inside of her, trying to forget how she looked up to her. Because she was better than her right? Her father said she was better than Hinata in every way, she was supposed to be the heir, and Hinata was nothing but a disgrace. But she remembered now, that Hinata was why she worked so hard, watching her even though she failed time and time again trying to better herself. This inspired her to do better too, she begged her father to let her go to the ninja academy because she wanted to be a ninja like her sister. All this time she loved and admired her but she was always far away. Once she became a shinobi she spent all her time with Hiashi trying to please him and they grew farther a part but still wishing that Hinata would acknowledge her, her little sister.

"It's okay, i forgive you" Hinata said. And that was all she needed to hear.


	4. Chapter 4 The Diary

During the following days Hinata had realized how little she knew about her sister, she had always imagined her as. She was no longer the meek little girl who would watch her as she practiced her ninjutsu anymore she was the opposite she was loud and confident. And saw she was a capable ninja. She giggled as she watched her argue with Kagura.

"Can i try you're sword?" Hanabi asked

"No" Kagura said

"Please, please!" she begged going on her knees. After her pestering Kagura begrudgingly gave her the sword, before she knew it Hanabi was swinging the sword around like a mad woman. And nearly chopped off Neji's head.

"Watch we're you're swinging that" Neji said.

"Sorry cousin" Hanabi said.

"Enough playing with kids we have a job to do" Tamaki said, he was leaning on a tree underneath the shade. "Besides kids shouldn't be playing with swords"

"I'm not a kid, i'm a chunin!" Hanabi said.

"You still act like a kid either way" Tamaki said, she pouted

"Don't worry about him he's just like that" Kagura said.

"When you come back can you teach me how to sword fight?" she asked

"Maybe" Kagura said and left to catch up with her teammates. Hanabi begged her to teach her the twin lion-fists which she taught her. She managed to concentrate chakra in her hands but it was draining. It had taken her years to master so she wasn't that surprised. Then they also practiced sparing, Natsu Hanabi's maid, and caretaker had made some tea for them. They took a break and relaxed. She got to learn about Hanabi's adventures on her jobs, and she fought a jonin level ninja by all by herself, and shared her stories too.

"I'm sorry for what i said. It wasn't true" Hanabi said.

"I've already forgiven you, you don't need to keep apologizing" Hinata said.

"I know. That's why i promise i'll protect you, you're the head now so i'll do whatever i can to help" Hanabi said.

"What would make me happier is if you lived your own life. You don't need to feel obligated because i'm the head. You're your own person, i want you to follow your dreams, and have a life outside of the household." Hinata said.

"But... "No buts, in fact i demand you to do what makes you happy"

"Okay." Hanabi said. "Hinata what was mom like?"

"Huh?" she said "Why this all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I always got the feeling if i knew what she was like i could figure out what would make me truly happy in the world. Kind of like somethings been missing." Hanabi said.

"Well... from what i can remember, she was kind and beautiful." Hinata said.

"So like you then?" Hanabi asked.

"Eh?" Hinata said embarrassed "M-m-me? i'm not that pretty" Hanabi giggled.

"You should be more confident." Hanabi said "You're pretty so you should own it"

"Y-y-you think so?" Hinata said

"Duh" Hanabi said.

Afterwords Hinata went to another Hyuga meeting and it was troublesome, the lower branches were angry and demanded more food. So she went to her most trusted advisor.

"I don't know what to do, the lower branches are unhappy about the lack of food. But we aren't doing so good either because of last years shortage in crops. If i give them more food i know the main household will complain too." Hinata said "So no ones happy."

"That means we just have to be more careful on how much we waste. Knowing how much you like to party you'll have to cut back in parties and feasts." Neji said

"Haha, very funny." Hinata chuckled.

"In all seriousness no ones going to be happy in the end. We just had a bad crop season" Neji said "I know whatever you do you'll make the right decision"

"Thank you Neji" Hinata smiled "For all your support"

"I don't know where all this mushiness came from" Neji said blushing.

"I don't know. i just felt like saying so" Hinata said, the leaf from the cherry blossom tree landed on her head.

"You have something in you're hair" Neji said, he reached for the leaf touching her cheek, she blushed. It was the first time she noticed they were inches a part, her cheeks started feeling hot, and heart started fluttering, then it was over as soon as his hand was gone. A little flustered she wondered what had just happened, but they continued their walk. After that she was back to finding the scrolls, looking at every crack and nook she could find, even in more bizzare places, she asked her sister again.

"I told you i don't know" Hanabi said for the fifth time.

"Well it can't just magically disappear" Hinata said, looking through the shelves.

"I don't know why it's so important to you. It's just an old manuscript that no one cares for" Hanabi said.

"That scroll has the secrets of the bird seal, if it fell into the wrong hands it could be very dangerous" Hinata said. "Also i have been wondering what were you practicing in that scroll, the only thing on their is the cursed bird seal. Why would you want to learn that."

"Ah... i just wanted to know what the fuss was about." Hanabi said quickly.

"Fine." she said she sat down on the couch discouraged "I've looked everywhere, and i can't find it. I'm going to be remembered as the head who lost the hyugga secret techniques."

"Actually you haven't searched everywhere" Hanabi said.

"Yes i have." Hinata said

"Not the secret entrances" Hanabi said

"There's a secret entrances?" she said flabbergasted.

"Yeah, that's how i got all of the juicy gossip in the house" Hanabi said. "Did you know Ken has a thing for Kagura and asked her out like two times, and in the kitchen staff Lyn uses her breaks as excuses to smoke. And_"Just show me" she interrupted her ramblings. She followed her sister, to a library room and lifted the carpet underneath it was a hidden door. And down the door was a black empty hole. She climbed under and it was pitch black, luckily Hanabi was prepared and lighted a torch, as they continued the cold and gross tunnel they reached a small little room, with a desk and some scrolls. Years of dust had covered the table, and cobwebs hung in the ceiling. They both looked at each other and looked through some of the papers and shelves, mostly old textbooks, old documents of trade, and then a diary.

"Who does it belong to? is there some juicy secrets in there?" Hanabi asked.

"Lets focus on finding the scroll" Hinata said, and placed it back down.

"Boo, you're no fun" Hanabi whined. They continued scavenging through the room but found absolutely nothing. Then she followed her sister along the dark dingy passageways underneath the house, finding more rooms and trapped doors. None of the scrolls they found were the right ones, but she did fine some interesting history down their, ancient manuscripts daring back to the descendants of the Hyuga clan, and many other things. But no secret Hyuga scrolls.

"Come on Hanabi" Hinata said then noticed something in her hands, she snatched it from her hand. "I thought i told you to leave it"

"Well i could have but... come on don't tell me you're not a little bit curious about whose diary it is?" Hanabi asked.

"It's rude to read someones diary" Hinata said

"But it whats the fun in that, maybe it's dads old diary" Hanabi said, curiosity got the better of her and Hinata opened the first page. It read belongs to Hitomi Hyuga, only one word escaped her lips.

"Mom."


	5. Chapter 5 The Bird Seal

"Mom had a diary? what does it say?" Hanabi said "We could find out more about her"

"We could or we could find the scroll" Hinata said, Hanabi groaned.

"We looked everywhere" Hanabi whined.

"I'm going to keep the diary. It might come in handy" Hinata said.

"Handy for a bedtime story. Tell me when you've found something juicy" Hanabi reminded.

That night she didn't sleep that well, tomorrow she was speaking to the lower compound again and plus she kept thinking about the diary. What her mother was like. Her only memory was when she was four years old, and trying to help her with the garden. She caught a caterpillar and wanted to show it to her mom. So she turned on her lamp and began reading what Hanabi called her "Bedtime story." She skipped through the trivial everyday things until she read something more interesting.

_May 3_

_Dear diary, tomorrow i am going to the main household to meet my future husband Hiashi. I've met him a few times before, we didn't really talk that much, but he seems nice enough. I've heard he became a jounin and a formidable ninja. And has become quite handsome. I'm nervous._

_May 4_

_Dear diary i met Hiashi and it went well, Hana and Hizashi cracked up jokes to make it less awkward. He opened up once he talked about being a ninja and he turned out to be quite funny. _

_May 15_

_Dear diary Hiashi and i are comfortable enough to talk to each other without a matchmaker. His mom made a joke that Hana and Hizashi should get married, she didn't like it at all. I'm jealous, Hana gets to choose who she marries. Knowing that i was already going to marry Hiashi i had no relationships with anyone else, so it would be easier to marry him, and also less heartbreaking. But as much as i was careful i did like Kazayuki but i told him that i was to marry someone else. I thought it would back him away but he said he still loved me. It was never going to work out. It's best to just forget about him._

Hinata eventually dozed off to sleep, the diary still in her hand. The next morning she was woken up by one of her servants. She looked at the clock she was late, she quickly got dressed and bolted down to the party waiting for her.

"So did you find anything in the diary?" Hanabi asked

"No. It's just an ordinary diary" Hinata said

"Awww come on, there's got to be something" Hanabi whined

"Well... Mom did like someone before courting dad" Hinata said, this perked her interest.

"Whats this about?" Neji asked

"Hinata and i found mom's old diary" Hanabi explained

"Hitomi's diary?" Neji asked.

"H-h-hitomi?" Hiashi said

"The mother of your children sir" Tamaki informed him

"You forgot you're own wife" Neji said

"Of course i remember her" Hiashi said "I know the mother of my children."

Once they had reached the main square of the compound, Hinata's stomach tied in notes, she hated public speaking, even though she had written it down in advance and had practiced in front of her father. Her cousin knew this and squeezed her hand before she went up, he didn't need to say anything she knew what he meant by his expression. She took a deep breath and began her speech, the butterfly's calming down afterwords.

"We have tried our best to balance our portions for this years harvest but due to last years lack of crops from the harsh winter we have less food than usual. I know you're all upset about this and production has gotten low from the factory that shut down, but we are working_ "What about the shipment from Konoha?" a stranger from the crowd shouted. She tried to continue reading her speech but kept getting interrupted. "Yeah how come the main house gets to hog all the food!" yelled another one from the crowd soon. The crowd got riled up and started shouting no one was listening to her. She noticed many in the front of the crowd were holding symbols of two torches making an X symbol.

"The main house doesn't care about us!" someone yelled from the crowd

"I say we burn all their food down see how they like that!" Yelled another one this one was holding a sign of two torch lights.

The situation started getting out of hand before things could get more ugly Ken and Ko tried to turn her away from the crowd to get her to safety. One member of the crowd jumped out at her and looked like they were about to punch her, Hinata panicked and without even thinking she did the hand signs of the bird seal. Instantly the man fell to the ground writhing in pain, everyone gasped in horror watching it, she quickly cancelled it but nothing to erase what she had done. She could see it in their faces, they were afraid of her, and the people backed up. Before anything got worse she was lead into the carriage from her window she saw more angry Hyuga's following them. She was shaken in what she had done, she never ever wanted to use the hand seal she didn't know how it happened, looking at her hands where shaking.

"You did the right thing" her father said, the right thing from her father made her feel sick to her stomach, the same man who thought disowning his own daughter was a good idea. She felt so guilty she didn't know how she could look them in the eyes. Once they made it back to the main house she confronted her cousin which she dreaded but he instantly walked away.

"Neji, wait it was an accident!" Hinata blurted out, he stopped short and turned around, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"An accident. Tripping over is an accident, bumping into someone is an accident, saying the wrong words is an accident. But this. what you did wasn't an accident. How can you use a curse seal as an accident! You have use chakra and know the hands seals to activate it!" Neji yelled

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, he was attacking me so i defended myself" she said.

"Defense, using you're kunai is self defense not activating a curse seal!" Neji shouted, "What if i attacked you would you activate the curse seal?"

"What? no i would never. You would never hurt me. I could never hurt you!" Hinata stammered

"But i could, like in the chunnin exams would you have done it if you knew it?" he asked she hesitated and it was the confirmation he needed to know.

"No." Hinata said she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or to herself. I mean she could never do something like that, but during the chunnin exams it was different, she was different, he was different, they were different."Neji i'm sorry! come back!" He wasn't listening to her anymore, nothing she could say could reach him. Once he turned her back on her she was shouting to the wind.


End file.
